Thanks for the Warning
by flameelement
Summary: When going on a date to satisfy your sister's nagging takes a brand new turn, Gaara may just give this attractive suitor a call.. Disclaimer I Shall never own Naruto. I make no profit from this story nor do I want to. Crappy summary.


Thanks for the Warning

Pairing: Future Neji x Gaara/ Gaara x Sasuke.

 _Okay This is my first time writing for the Naruto fandom. Please don't kill me if I wrote them a little OOC. Well anyway here it is Enjoy. Oh and I apologize for the abrupt ending. Modern AU_

Gaara sighed as he watched his supposed date make another blatant attempt at flirting with him. The only reason that Gaara was here was to get Temari and Kankuro off of his back about not having a boyfriend. He had figured out awhile back that if he went on the occasional date with someone they would leave him alone for awhile. So when Sasuke had asked him out to dinner he had reluctantly agreed. He wasn't really interested in the younger Uchiha but Temari was starting to nag him again and it wasn't like he hated Sasuke. He had even had a small crush on the black haired male in middle school. Oh well Gaara sighed again.

"Gaara are you Okay?" Gaara heard Sasuke's deep voice ask him. Gaara looked up blinking as he did so.

"Huh? Oh yeah Sasuke I'm fine." The red head answered. Sasuke nodded to himself feeling satisfied.

"So I was asking if after dinner if you wanted to hang out at my place. Maybe spend the night?" Sasuke said with a sly looking smirk on his face. Gaara stared at him for a minute frowning.' Did he just ask what I think he did' Gaara thought to himself. His eyes narrowed as he observed the raven, 'Yep, He thinks I wanna sleep with him.' Gaara let his shoulders slump a little at the thought. Why did every guy he let take him out on a date want to fuck at the end of it? Well he surely wasn't going to sleep with Sasuke for several reasons. One, Gaara wasn't interested in Sasuke that way. Two, Sasuke was a bit of a arrogant asshat who thought that everyone wanted to sleep with him. Not tonight. Nope, Gaara was so not fucking him. Gaara's frown deepened as he watched Sasuke who was definitely undressing him with his eyes. Before Gaara could turn his offer down a rather deep voice interrupted the two.

"Hello gentleman. I will be you waiter for tonight. My name is Neji if you need anything just let me know." Gaara looked up and couldn't help but stare. The waiter was hot. He was tall with long dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail and his eyes were a light pale lavender. He was wearing the standard uniform that Gaara had seen the other waiters wearing. A pair of black slacks with a simple black vest over a white dress shirt. To complete the outfit he was wearing a dark blue tie. Gaara thought that the uniform suited the brunette well. Gaara started slightly as the waiter handed both him and Sasuke a menu as he rattled off the specials of the night. After smiling politely he turned to leave winking at Gaara without Sasuke seeing. Gaara fought back a blush that had wanted to appear.

"So Gaara what looks good to you tonight?" Sasuke asked smirking again. Gaara had to force himself not to grimace, 'Not you that's for sure'. He studied the menu for a couple minutes.

"Hmm I think Cajun pasta with shrimp sounds good with water to drink. What about you Sasuke?" Gaara asked feigning innocence. Sasuke frowned slightly before shrugging.

"I usually get the same thing every time I come here." He said without anymore explanation. He signaled Neji and placed both of our orders. Gaara frowned at that he was perfectly capable of doing that himself.

"Very good sirs. I shall have it out as soon as possible." And with that Neji walked off smiling at Gaara basically ignoring Sasuke as much as was considered polite. Gaara smiled at that.

"So Gaara about what we were discussing before. How about it? Do you want to spend the night at my place?" Gaara frowned at him. He had hoped Sasuke would forget about that he should have known better. He opened his mouth to reply when Sasuke cut him off.

"Hold on a moment Gaara. I will be right back. I have to use the restroom." Sasuke said before standing and walking toward the bathroom at the back of the restaurant. Gaara just nodded feeling slightly relieved to be alone for a moment. He really would have preferred Temari's nagging to this. He should have thought of that before. Gaara debated on how pissed Sasuke would be if Gaara was gone when he got back from the bathroom. Before Gaara could come to decision a now slightly familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah I thought it was about time he would take off." Neji said as he set down the drinks he and Sasuke had ordered. Turning to look at him Neji leaned down and Gaara's breath caught in his throat. Neji smelled really good. Gaara fought off another blush as Neji whispered into his ear the brunette's warm breath tickled his neck and ear.

"You're the third guy he has brought here this week alone." Neji informed him. Gaara's eyes widened at the information.

"Really?" Gaara asked.

Neji nodded seriously standing up straight, "Yes, So I'm sorry if you had your sights set on him but he seems to be nothing but a player. Someone as cute as you could do much better than someone like him." Gaara couldn't keep the blush off his cheeks as this gorgeous guy called him cute.

"You think I'm cute?" Gaara couldn't help but ask Neji. Neji blinked at him looking slightly confused.

"Yes. Does that bother you?" Neji inquired.

"Oh No. And the only reason I'm here with Sasuke is to get my siblings off my back about dating." Gaara shook his head softly.

"Oh really now?" Neji asked now smiling softly as he leaned closer to Gaara. Gaara could only nod in confirmation. Neji's smile widened at that. "I have to go for now. Your date is returning." Neji turned a walked off at that. Gaara blinked as Sasuke retook his seat.

"What did he want?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh nothing he was just giving us our drinks." Gaara somewhat lied. It was partially the truth anyway.

"About spending the night tonight. I am honored but I cannot. Temari wants me back tonight so I can help her out with opening the shop tomorrow." Gaara lied. His sister Temari owned her own restaurant that he sometimes helped at. Sasuke frowned looking disappointed.

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe some other time then." Sasuke said. Gaara just smiled softly at him not answering. The table was silent until their food arrived several minutes later.

"Here you go. I'm sorry for the wait." Neji said as he placed their food in front of them leaning in close to Gaara as he placed his down. "Enjoy gentlemen. Let me know if you need anything else." Sasuke nodded at him before starting to eat. Gaara thanked him and Neji walked off. Gaara looked at his meal before he too started eating. He frowned a little as he noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under his plate. He looked up to see that Sasuke was focused on his own plate. Gaara slipped the small paper out and hid it under the table before he unfolded it and he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face at what it said, "Here's my number call me if you are interested. -Neji" And below the writing was a phone number. Gaara slipped the paper into his pocket. Gaara was still smiling as he started eating again. They ate in silence for the meal as well. Sasuke no longer flirting with him since there was no sex on the table. After they finished eating Sasuke paid and they walked back to their individual cars.

"Thank you for the dinner Sasuke. It was nice." Gaara said smiling softly.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side and smiled at him, "Yeah, See ya later Gaara." The raven said before getting in his vehicle and driving off. Gaara pulled the small piece of paper out of his pocket and thought to himself 'Maybe this wasn't such a waste of time after all.' Still smiling to himself Gaara got into his car and drove off.

 _ **Author's note: If I get enough asks or demands I shall write a date one-shot between Neji and Gaara. Anyway R &R please. Reviews make me smile. **_


End file.
